Miracle
by Sachakarina
Summary: Ghassany tak pernah percaya kebetulan. Dia hanya percaya pada keajaiban yang benar-benar mempertemukannya dengan Siwon super Junior, Idolanya. dan cerita itupun terus berlanjut.  *Baca cerita romantisnya dan jangan lupa review yah* Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle**

Siwon hanya tak pernah menyangka bahwa managernya bisa melupakannya di bandara di Negara yang pertama kali di injaknya. Di Indonesia. Tapi itu mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki mata lebar, yang sukses membuatnya tenggelam disana.

Ghassany tak pernah percaya kebetulan, dia hanya percaya pada keajaiban. Dan keajaiban itu telah mempertemukannya dengan idolanya.

**~Part 1~**

_Seoul, Korea Selatan._

"Ini jadwal baru kalian!" Kata pria yang berumur sekitar 35 tahun itu sambil membagikan lembaran kertas kepada sepuluh orang yang ada di situ.

Semua anggota Super Junior yang hadir mengamati kertas yang diberikan.

"Jadwal baru, hyung?" tanya si Leader Leeteuk.

"Ya. Ada tambahan negara untuk Super Show 3. Indonesia, dua bulan lagi! Jadwal baru itu sudah dicocokkan dengan jadwal kalian masing-masing, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Mengapa harus ditambah, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"ELF di Indonesia juga banyak, dan mereka sangat menunggu kedatangan kalian. Lagipula mereka sudah mengajukan proposal sejak lama. Jadi tidak ada salahnya. Apa kalian tidak suka?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Kami sangat senang jika harus menjumpai semua ELF. Tanpa mereka Super Junior bukan apa-apa!" Kata Leeteuk yang dibenarkan oleh member yang lain!

_Jakarta, Indonesia._

**Ghassany POV**

Aku meraih ponselku yang sepertinya sudah berkedip-kedip sejak tadi. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena tertidur sangat lelap. Obat Flu yang aku minum membuatku tidak berdaya. Aku tersenyum saat membaca pengirim dari SMS itu. Dari pacarku, Ken. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjengukku dan dia berharap aku segera sembuh dan bisa terbang kembali. Aku memang seorang pramugari, jadi sering terbang kan?

Aku mengernyit bingung saat aku membaca bagian terakhir SMSnya. Sahabat-sahabatku kadang menyayangkan profesiku sebagai seorang pramugari. Mereka berkata dengan profesi seperti itu aku jadi jarang punya waktu bersama mereka. Apakah Ken tidak suka jika aku di rumah saja seperti ini? Tapi aku tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh, mungkin Ken mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dan berharap aku kembali bekerja karena dia tahu aku mencintai pekerjaanku.

Aku melirik jam di meja kecil di sampingku. Sudah pukul 12 siang. Aku tidak menyangka aku tidur terlalu lama. Aku lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupiku dan bangkit keluar kamar sambil membawa gelasku yang sudah kosong.

"Mama…?" Teriakku tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Nora..!" Kali ini aku memanggil adikku, tapi sama saja. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku segera menuju dapur dan aku menemukan sebuah note yang menempel di pintu lemari es.

'_Kami keluar sebentar. Jangan lupa makan! Mama'_

Sial, mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Aku paling tidak suka sendirian. Hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan. Aku sudah diberi izin agar tidak masuk kerja sampai hari Kamis, dua hari lagi. Keadaanku sudah tidak separah semalam, aku sudah tidak demam lagi, jadi aku bisa menikmati hari ini dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

"Hei, Ni. Kok lo bisa disini sih?" Tanya Jaci heran melihatku bisa ada di depan kamar kostnya.

"Lo nggak suka gue di sini?" Aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya, aku malah bertanya kembali dengan suara kecewa.

"Ya, nggaklah. Gue heran aja kok ibu pramugari bisa ada di darat, biasanya kan di udara!" Katanya lalu bergeser, memberi ruang di pintu agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang lumayan luas. Sahabatku ini sedang sibuk menonton di laptopnya saat aku datang. Entah apa yang sedang dia tonton.

"Gue lagi sakit, jadi diizinin nggak masuk kerja dulu selama 3 hari. Lusa gue udah masuk lagi!" Aku langsung melompat ke tempat tidur sedang Jaci duduk di lantai menghadap ke laptopnya lagi.

Kami saling berbagi cerita mengenai pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan video yang sedang ditontonnya. Aku tetap nyerocos panjang lebar, lupa bahwa semalam suaraku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali dan sekarang pun tenggorokanku masih agak sakit.

"Apa yang kau tonton?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Aku tak bisa melihat gambardi laptop dengan jelas dari tempatku sekarang. Aku hanya mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Dan sepertinya itu lagu korea. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang penyanyi dan lagu korea. Tapi aku menyukai drama-dramanya yang sangat romantis.

"Video music Super Junior." Katanya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku polos. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Elo nggak tau?" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jadi aku menggeleng. "Astaga, elo keseringan di udara jadi nggak tau berita-berita terbaru saat ini!"

Akh, bukan itu sebabnya. Memang karena aku yang nggak mau repot-repot nyari tahu. "Jadi siapa mereka?"

"Sini!" Dia menarikku turun ke lantai. "Mereka itu adalah Boyband Korea yang sangat terkenal di seluruh Asia. Mereka adalah Boyband dengan member terbanyak, 13 orang!" Jelasnya, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Shinee dari Korea juga kan?" Aku tahu Boyband Shinee karena mereka mengisi soundtrack untuk drama Boys Before Flower yang sangat aku sukai.

"Lah, elo tau Shinee tapi nggak tau Super Junior?"

"Gue tahu namanya doang. Shinee kan pernah ngisi soundtrack Boys Before Flower. Jadi bukan salah gue dong kalau gue nggak tau Super Junior karena dia nggak pernah ngisi soundtrack drama yang gue suka!"

"Mending lo nonton aja ini video biar lo tahu juga!" Jaci memutar sebuah video. Musik yang sangat easy listening langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Akrgh!" teriakku seketika. Jaci sampai terlonjak saking kagetnya dia.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" tanyanya buru-buru.

"Dia.. dia.." Aku tercekat, rasanya susah untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku hanya menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop dengan tidak jelas.

"Siapa? Elo kenapa sih?"

"Dia.. Dia yang main di drama 18 vs 29 kan?" Kataku akhirnya.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seorang Idola**_

-ooo0ooo-

**Ghassany POV**

Aku melihat Jaci mengangguk dengan antusias dan itu membuatku serasa ingin terbang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, yang pasti aku merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, aku menemukannya!

"Astaga, kenapa lo nggak bilang kalau dia penyanyi juga? Gue udah jatuh cinta ama dia di drama itu dan masih nyariin dia ampe sekarang!" Aku mengulang video itu dari awal karena dia muncul di bagian awal dengan senyumnya yang bikin nggak tahan!

"Emang lo pernah nanya. Kok gue nggak tahu yah kalau elo pernah nyari siapa yang main di drama 18 vs 29 itu?" Kata Jaci sedikit mengejekku.

Aku memang suka dengannya sejak melihatnya di drama 18 vs 29 beberapa tahun lalu, tapi aku tak pernah tahu namanya siapa dan tidak pernah merasa perlu repot untuk mencari tahu. "Siapa namanya?" Aku mengaku mengidolakan tapi bahkan namanya aku tidak tahu! Menyedihkan.

"Siwon!" Kata Jaci lalu mengambil alih laptop dan mengganti videonya dengan video lain. Aku langsung protes dan menarik laptopnya ke hadapanku.

"Jangan diganti dong!" Kataku, Jaci hanya tersenyum.

**Jaci POV**

"Namanya Siwon yah. Kalau digabung dengan namaku cocok tuh! Siwonnie." Kata Ghassany. Aku langsung menyentuh dahinya. Jangan-jangan dia masih sakit sampai ngomong ngawur begitu. Tapi yang dikatakannya benar juga sih. Siwon kan kadang dipanggil Siwonnie juga!

"Ngawur loe. Seenaknya aja main nyambung-nyambungin nama!"

"Tapi bener kan, nama kami nyambung. Coba nama elo, jadinya Siwonja. Hahahhaha!" Ghassany malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, mau tidak mau aku ikut tertawa juga. Sahabatku satu ini benar-benar asal. Aku jadi ragu kalau dia sakit. Mana ada orang sakit yang sesemangat dia?

"Idola elo siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa!" Jawabku. "Yang ini!" Aku menunjukkan yang dimaksud. Setelah menjelaskan profil singkat para member Super Junior, Ghassany pun pamit pulang.

"Gue pulang dulu, ntar dicariin Mama. Anak kesayangannya raib padahal masih sakit!" Ghassany memang kadang suka kepedean tapi aku tahu dia cuma bercanda. Ghassany pulang setelah meng-copy semua video dan lagu-lagu Super Junior yang ada di laptopku. "Ni.." Panggilku sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu. Dia melongokkan kepalanya.

"Tuh, elo setuju dengan nama Siwonnie itu kan? Baru aja elo manggil gue 'Ni'!" Katanya, aku mencibir dan dia tertawa senang!

"Besok masih kosong kan? Jalan yuk!"

"Ok."

Hmm, sepertinya, ELF bertambah seorang lagi!

**Ghassany POV**

"Elo gila!" Kata Jaci padaku dan aku cuma tertawa. "Gue nggak tahu gimana komentar Ken kalau ngeliat elo begini!"

"Ken mau komentar apa?" tanyaku pura-pura polos. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaci.

"Di dompet elo ada fotonya Siwon, Background laptop elo fotonya Siwon. Wallpaper Hp elo fotonya Siwon! Kalau gue jadi Ken gue bakal marah!"

"Sayangnya elo bukan Ken, jadi elo nggak bisa marah!" Kataku sambil meraih ponselku dan menatap wallpapernya lama sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Jaci pasti sangat jengkel melihatku! Mungkin benar, aku memang sudah gila!

"Ni, elo kepengen ketemu Siwon langsung nggak?" tanya Jaci tiba-tiba. Aku berpikir sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak. Gue cuma sekedar ngefans dengan dia, nggak lebih. Gue nggak pernah mimpi bisa ketemu dia secara langsung! Gue nyadar kok dia siapa, gue siapa."

"Kalau misalnya—" Jaci masih ingin berkata-kata tapi bunyi ponselku memotong perkataannya.

"Hi Ken!" Aku mengabaikan Jaci sekarang.

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

**Siwon POV**

"Annyeong, Oppa!" aku mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang kubaca saat aku mendengar seorang gadis menyapaku.

"Oh, kau sudah datang!" Kataku lalu menggeser posisiku agar dia bisa duduk di sebelahku.

"Ne. Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Ahnio. Semua perlengkapan pemotretannya belum beres!" Aku kembali membaca koranku.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku pikir aku sudah terlambat!" " Oppa…" Aku menoleh saat Yoona memanggil lagi.

"Mwo?" Kataku.

"Apa minggu depan kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke ulang tahun temanku!"

Aku ingat bahwa minggu depan adalah jadwal Super Show di Indonesia. Jadi aku tidak mungkin menemaninya. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Minggu depan aku harus ke Indonesia untuk Super Show. Mian!"

Dia tampak kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin sekali pergi denganmu! Aku sudah mengatakan pada temanku. Tapi, baiklah. Aku tahu kamu sangat sibuk dengan tour luar negerimu. Mungkin lain kali!

"Mian!" Aku masih merasa tidak enak.

"_Gwencana._ Aku mengerti posisimu kok!

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Reading all ^^

**Siwon POV**

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Aku merasa sangat lelah setelah syuting dan pemotretan seharian ini. Aku harus segera tidur jika ingin tubuhku segar kembali besok pagi. Apalagi besok kami harus melakukan perjalanan jauh lagi. Kali ini Super Show akan diadakan di Indonesia. Aku pernah mendengar tentang Negara itu sebelumnya, dan yang paling terkenal adalah Bali. Aku ingin mengunjunginya. Tapi sepertinya kami tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai seperti itu.

Aku meraih tas yang ada di sampingku dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Member yang lain sudah tidur. Aku segera mandi, memakai piyamaku, lalu merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur yang empuk tapi tiba-tiba ponselku bordering.

"Halo, Yoona!" Sapaku. Tumben Yoona menelpon tengah malam begini.

"Kau belum tidur, Oppa?"

"Belum, aku baru saja pulang syuting. Kau juga mengapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku menelponmu. Besok kau akan ke Indonesia bukan?"

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang selamat jalan. Semoga konsermu sukses!"

"Terima kasih. Kau tidur, sana. Pasti jadwalmu besok juga padat!"

"Baiklah, Oppa. Selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur!" Jawabku.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu. Cepat kembali!" Kata Yoona

"Mwo?" Tanyaku heran, tapi dia sudah menutup teleponnya. Leeteuk sering berkata padaku bahea sepertinya Yoona menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah menanggapi penyataan Leeteuk itu, menurutku Yoona hanyalah seorang adik!

Aku melirik jam sekali lagi, sudah sangat larut. Aku segera tertidur!

**Ghassany POV**

"Apa lusa kau bekerja?" Tanya suara di seberang. Itu tanteku, _Auntie_ Mira. Aku sangat dekat dengannya, dan dia tinggal di Seoul sekarang. Sudah lima tahun dia di sana. Dia selalu merajuk agar aku mengunjunginya tapi aku tak pernah punya waktu!

Aku sedang di Singapura sekarang, lusa aku akan kembali ke Indonesia. Ada apa _Auntie_?"

"Karena kau tidak mau ke Seoul maka aku yang akan ke Jakarta!"

"Aku bukannya tidak mau ke Seoul, _Auntie_. Tapi aku sedang bekerja dan agak sulit untuk mengambil cuti sekarang!" Aku memberikan alibi.

"Aku tahu. Apa kau tahu kalau Super Junior akan mengadakan konser di Indonesia kan?" tanya Tanteku lagi. Tentu aku tahu, dan semua orang juga tahu hal itu.

"Tentu. Jaci sudah berkoar-koar mengenai Super Show itu sejak bulan lalu." Aku tidak menyangka tanteku juga tertarik dengan Boyband itu. Ya ampun, Tante sudah umur berapa! Jangan bilang dia juga menyukai Siwon! "Jadi kapan Auntie akan datang?"

"Lusa!"

"Lusa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama, hanya saja aku baru memberitahumu! Pukul berapa kau tiba di Jakarta?" _Auntie_ Mira cerewet sekali, dia terus bertanya sejak tadi.

Aku berpikir sejenak, " Sekitar pukul 6 sore!" imbuhku.

"Wah, kebetulan kalau begitu. Aku tiba pukul 7, kau bisa menungguku. Hanya sejam!" Aku tidak menjawab, aku sangat mengenali tanteku yang satu itu, dia lumayan keras kepala. Dia akan mengomeliku panjang lebar jika aku tidak menunggunya nanti. "Sampai jumpa di Jakarta!" Katanya lalu menutup percakapan international kami.

_Jakarta, Indonesia_

**Siwon POV**

Aku melihat toilet dan aku langsung berbelok ke sana. Sepertinya di sini aman dari penggemar karena sepanjang lorong sangat sepi. Untuk pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Indonesia dan sepertinya Negara ini baik-baik saja, tidak seperti berita yang sering disiarkan di TV.

Ketika aku keluar dari toilet aku tidak melihat di mana rombonganku lagi. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu depan, tapi terlalu banyak penggemar dan wartawan. Jadi aku kembali ke dalam toilet dan merogoh ponselku di kantong jaketku.

Aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel milik manajerku tapi nomornya tidak aktif, begitu juga dengan member-member yang lain. Bagaimana mungkin mereka belum mengaktifkan ponselnya. Dan bagaimana pula mereka bisa melupakanku di sini? Di negeri yang sama sekali tidak aku kenali. Oh Tuhan, mimpi aku semalam?

"Sial, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi mereka?" Umpatku.

Aku mencoba menelepon lagi dan masih gagal. Aku menarik topiku lebih dalam lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet. Dan aku melihat gadis itu di sana.

**Ghassany POV **

Aku menarik koperku meninggalkan pesawat, teman-temanku yang lain sudah mendahului. Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 18.30, masih ada sekitar setengah jam sampai pesawat _Auntie_ Mira mendarat.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Mengapa bandara sangat ramai? Banyak wartawan yang menunggu di depan. Aku berbelok menuju toilet yang agak tersembunyi. Toilet itu biasanya digunakan oleh penumpang khusus dan para pramugari sepertiku. Setelah buang air kecil, aku keluar dari toilet dan mendengar suara seseorang berbicara dalam bahasa asing dari dalam toilet pria.

Aku menunggu di depan pintu, tiba-tiba orang itu keluar. Wajahnya tampak panik, sebelah tangannya menahan ponsel di telinga kiri. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam, sebuah topi dan kacamata hitam. Sepertinya dia kebingungan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Kataku dalam bahasa Indonesia dan aku yakin tidak dia mengerti karena dia hanya menatapku saja dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya dia sedang mengumpat. "Can I help you?" Tanyaku.

"Do you know me?" Dia malah bertanya kembali. Pertanyaannya sangat aneh. Aku langsung melongo. Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia seorang artis dan harus dikenali? Aku gagal dalam hal itu. Akhirnya aku menggeleng pelan dan dia bernafas lega.

Berikutnya, dia membuka kacamata hitamnya!

**To Be Continue**

**jangan lupa di review yah, biar author tahu dimana yang harus diperbaiki untuk part2 berikutnya. Gomawo ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part ~4~**

**Ghassany POV**

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Darah di seluruh tubuhku langsung berdesir, tiba-tiba aku merasa lemas dan temperatur udara tiba-tiba menurun, atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasakannya. Aku mendingin. Beku. Gugup. Juga bahagia?. Aku terlalu bahagia hingga rasanya seperti bukan bahagia yang sebagaimana mestinya. Aneh. Aku sendiri bingung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendefenisikannya. Tapi tolong, aku tidak ingin bangun jika ini hanyalah mimpi, aku terlalu takut jika harus merasa kecewa.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tadi tidak mengenalinya padahal hampir dalam dua bulan ini aku terus memandangi fotonya setiap hari. Bahkan, wallpaper Hpku sekarang masih gambarnya.

"Siwon-ssi?" Kataku, nyaris seperti bisikan tapi dia bisa mendengarnya. Dia bertanya dalam bahasa korea tapi aku tidak mengerti. "Hei, anda mengenaliku!" Kali ini dia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak menanggapi penyataannya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Begini, rombongan meninggalkanku dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Jakarta."

Aku terkikik. Apakh dia terlupakan karena terlalu banyak member yang harus diingat oleh manajernya? Bagaimana jika aku memberitahu para wartawan tentang ini? Mungkin mereka akan membayarku dengan mahal!

Dia menatapku heran jadi aku berusaha menahan tawaku. Dia mengamatiku sebentar hingga membuatku jadi kikuk, aku telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang pemalu. Akh, ini bukan aku yang biasanya. "Jadi apakah anda seorang pramugari?" Dia bertanya. Aku (lagi-lagi) hanya mengangguk.

"Maukah anda membantuku?" lanjutnya.

"Jadi untuk apa aku ada di sini sejak tadi kalau tidak ingin membantu anda? Dan sepertinya anda belum mengatakan aku bisa membantu apa!" Kataku. Dia tersenyum dan menampakkan lesung di pipinya. Jantungku langsung menolak diajak kompromi.

**Siwon POV**

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi manajer ataupun teman-temanku—"

"Dimana anda akan menginap?" dia langsung memotong pembicaraanku, tapi dia tahu apa yang akan ku minta padanya. Gadis cerdas dan menarik. Aku memandanginya, dan dia balas memandangku. Aku mungkin bisa saja tenggelam di mata lebarnya, jadi aku memalingkan wajahku lebih dulu dan menatap lantai keramik yang memantulkan bayanganku. Refleksiku tampak kuyu.

"Di hotel Ritz Carlton." Mendengar nama hotel tempat kami akan menginap kusebutkan, dia mengangguk mengerti. Apakah dia pantas aku percaya? Tapi sudah tak ada orang yang bisa aku mintai tolong lagi. Sepertinya dia baik. Dia tidak mungkin mengumpankanku pada para wartawan.

Dia bergerak dan mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya menuju sebuah ruangan kosong. Hanya ada kami berdua di sana.

"Ada banyak wartawan di luar. Bisa saja dia mendapat foto anda! Lebih aman berada di sini!" Kali ini bukan lagi sepertinya, dia memang benar-benar baik.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu namaku, tapi aku tak tahu namamu!"

"Aku Ghassany." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan, aku menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tapi tangannya terasa dingin, mungkin pengaruh AC ruangan. Dia melepaskan tangannya dengan agak kikuk.

"Tak usah berbicara terlalu formal denganku, OK. Mungkin kau mau tanda tanganku?" Gurauku, dia tertawa.

"Aku tak punya kertas. Mungkin kau bisa menandatangani rokku ini, Oppa?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk roknya yang berwarna biru. Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Aku lumayan kaget saat dia memanggilku Oppa. Aku memang memintanya untuk tidak usah berbicara terlalu formal denganku, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia tahu panggilan-panggilan seperti itu. Aku lupa bahwa hampir semua ELF memanggil kami seperti itu.

Kami terus saja mengobrol seperti dua teman lama yang baru saja bertemu setelah berpisah sekian lama. Saling berbagi informasi mengenai keluarga, pekerjaan dan hal-hal remeh lainnya yang aku rasa penting. Semua mengalir seperti air. Dan ternyata dia memiliki seorang bibi yang tinggal di Seoul yang akan datang juga hari ini, dia sedang menunggu bibinya saat kami bertemu di depan toiler tadi.

Manager akhirnya menyadari ketidakhadiranku dalam rombongan dan akan segera menjemputku tapi aku menolak. Aku tetap mimilih diantarkan oleh Ghassany. Aku agak menyesal mengapa Bibinya datang begitu cepat hingga kami harus segera pergi. Saat-saat nyaman itupun pecah berganti menjadi kristal yang mengedap di memoriku. Kuharap selamanya!

**To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part ~5~**

**Siwon POV**

Aku duduk dengan tidak nyaman di ruang tunggu. Berkali-kali aku berusaha mengintip ke arah panggung tapi tak ada yang bisa aku lihat dari sini. "Bisakah aku keluar ke panggung sebentar hyung?" tanyaku pada Leeteuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan keluar pada akhirnya. Jangan mengacaukan rencana. Duduklah! Sebenarnya kau menunggu siapa?"

"Seseorang dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya dari balik panggung!"

"Gadis yang mengantarkanmu kemarin? Dia akan datang?" Leeteuk memang sangat penasaran dengan gadis kemarin. Dia hanya mendengar cerita tentang dirinya dariku. Dia ingin melihat siapa gadis yang sangat baik itu.

"Kemarin, bibinya mengatakan mereka akan datang. Tapi aku tidak yakin!" Dari tempatku sekarang, aku bisa mendengar teriakan dari para penonton. Aku berharap, si pemilik mata indah itu juga ada di antara mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian kami keluar menuju panggung. Aku merasakan semangat membakarku saat melihat para penonton yang sangat antusias. Warna sapphire blue memenuhi ruangan itu. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dadaku. Aku menyusuri setiap sudut panggung berharap dia ada di sana dan tersenyum padaku, tapi dia tidak ada. Ruangan itu terlalu luas dan terlalu banyak orang. Ya sudahlah.

Kuakui. Aku sedikit kecewa.

**Ghassany POV **

Karena hari ini aku memang libur jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke acara Super Show malam nanti. Ternyata _Auntie_ Mira sudah membelikan aku tiket (Sayang juga kan tiket sudah dibeli mahal-mahal tapi tidak dipakai). Dia jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Indonesia hanya untuk menonton Super Show saja—dan mengajakku. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar tipe orang kelebihan uang. Padahal di Seoul Super Junior memiliki banyak show. Meski dia mengakui bahwa konser itu hanya kebetulan saja bertepatan dengan rencana kedatangannya kemari.

Orang yang juga getol mengajakku datang ke konser itu selain Auntie Mira adalah si bintang panggung nantinya, Siwon, mungkin sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantunya kemarin? Aku tak mau repot-repot mencari jawabannya.

Jika memikirkan tentang semua itu –bahwa aku dan Siwon bisa saling mengenal—aku selalu mengira bahwa aku bermimpi. Tapi ini benar-benar nyata. Sebuah keajaiban.

Kendala memang selalu datang tanpa diminta, muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Pagi-pagi tadi aku mendapat panggilan dari kantor untuk menggantikan temanku yang sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengiyakan. Untungnya hanya penerbangan dalam negeri saja jadi aku bisa kembali ke Jakarta malam itu juga. Liburku akan digantikan esok harinya. Atas persetujuan _Auntie_ aku memberikan tiketku pada Jaci yang sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa menonton Super Show langsung. Dia sudah uring-uringan beberapa hari ini karena kehabisan tiket dan iri setengah mati padaku karena aku memiliki tiket itu. Mulai sekarang dia harus menuruti semua kemauanku!

"Elo kenapa sih? Dari tadi bengong melulu." Seorang rekan kerjaku menyenggol lenganku hingga aku sedikit tersentak.

"Nggak kok!"

Begitu semua penumpang turun, aku langsung mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas ketidakhadiranku di konser Super Show pada Siwon, aku tidak sempat seharian ini. Sesaat aku menertawai diriku yang berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji kemarin, dan tidak ada salahnya aku meminta maaf. Kalau pun dia sudah melupakanku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak berharap lebih darinya.

Aku lalu membuka twitterku. Semoga dia bisa melihat mentionku diantara seribu mention yang mungkin masuk di twitternya!

Tiba-tiba sebuah telepon masuk. Aku tersenyum cerah dan mengangkatnya.

"Hai Sayang. Udah sampe yah?" Sapa orang di ujung sana. Dari pacarku.

"Hai, Ken. Iya, baru aja mendarat!" Jawabku senang.

"OK. Aku jemput yah! Kebetulan aku lagi di dekat situ!"

"Ok!" Kataku lalu menutup telepon.

Yang penting saat ini adalah aku dan pacarku bisa menikmati waktu singkat yang jarang kami miliki.

**Siwon POV**

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku merasa sangat lelah tapi ini sangat menyenangkan. Senang rasanya melihat para ELF puas dengan penampilan kamu. Kami akan kembali ke Seoul esok hari. Jadi aku bisa beristirahat siang harinya.

"Dia tidak datang?" Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat mendengar suara Leeteuk, si leader yang sekamar denganku. Dia duduk di sampingku sambil mengamati ponselnya dan tertawa sendiri.

"Tidak!" jawabku. "Apa yang kau lihat itu, hyung?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Foto-foto Sushow tadi. Diupload oleh para ELF di Twitter. Lihat, kau tampak aneh di sini! hahaha." dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia menertawaiku. Dasar!

"Mana, hyung?" Aku melongokkan kepala untuk melihat foto yang dimaksud olehnya tapi dia sudah beralih ke foto lain.

"Kenapa aku sangat ganteng?" Katanya, lagi-lagi tertawa dan aku mencibir. "Kalau kau juga mau melihat, buka saja twittermu sendiri!" Imbuhnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia menjengkelkan sekali hari ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk terlelap tapi aku tidak bisa. Jadi kuturuti saja saran Leeteuk dan membuka twitterku. Ada lima ratus mention yang masuk. Aku tak mungkin bisa membacanya satu persatu tapi aku tetap membukanya, hanya untuk mengintip sekilas.

Mataku tertarik pada sebuah mention dalam bahasa Inggris yang isinya adalah permintaan maaf. Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil memegangi ponselku dengan erat. Aku membuka profil orang itu, dan benar saja, itu dia! Aku ingin membalas mentionnya, tapi terlalu banyak orang yang bisa melihat, jadi aku segera mem-_follow-_nya dan mengirim direct message. Aku tertidur saat menunggu dia membalasnya.

Aku terbangun saat matahari pagi mulai menembusi jendela, aku melirik jam di ponsel yang masih ku genggam. Pukul 11? Aku tak pernah bangun sesiang ini. Kemudian aku tersadar bahwa itu adalah waktu Korea, itu berarti di sini masih pukul 9. Leeteuk masih terlelap di sampingku. Kapan dia datang? Aku bahkan tidak sadar!

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian aku meraih ponselku yang aku geletakkan begitu saja di atas sofa. Leeteuk masih tertidur sangat pulas. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada twitterku. Dan berita baiknya, Ghassany membalas pesanku. Begitu seterusnya, kami saling membalas DM sampai akhirnya dia setuju untuk bertemu denganku di sini.

"Hyung, dia akan datang!" kataku senang sambil mengguncang Leeteuk. Dia menggumam tidak jelas lalu kembali tertidur. "Hyung. Hyung!" panggilku lagi.

"Mwo? Kau menggangguku!" katanya agak kesal.

"Dia akan datang!" Aku memberitahunya.

"Bagus! Tunggu dia dan biarkan aku tidur."

Dia menarik selimut hingga sebatas hidungnya lalu kembali terlelap. Pemalas!

**Ghassany POV**

"Temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini. Ok!" Pinta _Auntie_ Mira padaku. Bagaimana ini? Aku berjanji akan menemui Siwon hari ini sebelum dia kembali ke Korea. Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan janjiku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hmm, hari ini aku tidak bisa Auntie, aku mau menemui seseorang. Autie nggak capek setelah dari konser kemarin? Istirahat dulu ajalah!"

"Tidak" Katanya. "Aku hanya beberapa hari di sini, jadi aku harus memanfaatkan waktuku sebaik mungkin. Kau mau menemui siapa sayang?" Lanjut _Auntie_ Mira lagi. Dia terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Seorang teman!" Jawabku singkat, tapi dia sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Siapa temanmu?" Tanteku ini gigih sekali, kadang menyebalkan juga jika dia seperti itu. "Apakah tidak bisa kau batalkan dulu janjimu?"

"Nggak bisa Auntie. Kemarin janjiku ini sudah aku batalkan dan aku nggak enak kalau harus ngebatalin lagi!"

"Jangan bilang kau akan bertemu Siwon-_ssi_!" Tebak _Auntie_ Mira yang sangat tepat sasaran.

"Kok tahu sih?" Pertanyaanku memang sangat bodoh, _Auntie_ Mira jadi tersenyum sumringah sekarang.

"Baiklah, kamu pergi saja. Aku bisa mengalah!" Katanya lalu pergi sambil tertawa. Namun sebelum melewati pintu kamarku dia menoleh kembali. "Sepertinya kau perlu belajar bahasa Korea padaku!"

Aku melongo mendengar ucapannya.

Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu sejak acara Super Show Super Junior di Indonesia. Hampir tidak ada lagi komunikasi antara Ghassany dan idolanya itu. Ghassany mengerti, Siwon pasti terlalu sibuk untuk membuang-buang waktunya meski hanya untuk sekedar mengingat dirinya. Lagipula apa sih yang diinginkan Ghassany dari seorang idol?

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan Ghassany tidak punya jadwal penerbangan jadi dia memutuskan untuk berbelanja dengan sahabatnya, Jaci. Jarang-jarang rasanya dia bisa bersantai seperti ini. Jika dibiarkan memilih, Ghassany sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya saja mengingat moment itu sangat sulit mereka dapatkan, tapi pacar Ghassany, Ken sedang sibuk bekerja. Ada proyek yang mesti dikerjakannya dan tentu Ghassany tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Sambil menenteng belanjaan mereka, kedua sahabat itu melangkah ringan menuju Food Court. Cacing-cacing di perut mereka sudah protes sejak tadi. Ghassany bercerita dengan seru hingga tidak sadar ternyata si sahabat tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ghassany menoleh.

"Hei, kenapa lo?" Jaci yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya, berdiri terpaku menatap sesuatu. Karena agak penasaran, Ghassany bergerak mendekati Jaci dan mencari titik fokus pemandangan yang sedang dilihat Jaci.

Jika Jaci kaget melihat pemandangan itu maka Ghassany jauh lebih _shock_. Dia seperti disambar petir di siang bolong saat melihat pacaranya duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis, tertawa-tawa mesra dan saling menyuapi makanan satu sama lain. Tangan Ghassany terkepal di samping tubuh berusaha menyalurkan emosi yang membuncah seketika. Dia sudah seperti bom waktu yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Ghassany menggeram lalu menarik tangan Jaci pergi dari tempat itu. Dia belum siap mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum saat ini.

Sudah bisa dipastikan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Setelah bertengkar hebat, Ghassany dan Ken memutuskan untuk berpisah. Siapa yang mau mempertahankan hubungan yang seperti itu? Ken hanya pura-pura sangat mencintai, sangat mendukung pekerjaan Ghassany, padahal jika Ghassany sedang tidak ada Ken malah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Ingin rasanya Ghassany mencabik-cabik wajah Ken.

"Aku muak padamu!" Ghassany tertegun mendengar kata-kata Ken. Dia salah sangka, ternyata Ken tidak semanis tampangnya. "Kau menganggap aku pacarmu tapi kau lebih peduli dengan idolamu itu!" Lanjut Ken.

_What? Hei, Siwon cuma idola. Kenapa mesti ikut dibawa dalam masalah ini? kenapa sekarang malah aku yang salah? _pikir Ghassany geram.

"Kau jelas-jelas berselingkuh, dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" Teriaknya di depan muka Ken.

"Kau bisa saja dianggap berselingkuh. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menjadikan fotoku sebagai wallpapermu!"

"Hahaha" Ghassany tertawa dengan keras dan membuat mata Ken nyaris melompat keluar. "Kau hanya cemburu. Asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyesal meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya menyesal pernah mengenalmu!" Dia berbalik menuju pintu, mereka bertengkar di teras rumah Ghassany saat Ken datang untuk menemuinya malam ini. Tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Ghassany saat ini. Dia hanya perlu sedikit mengkhawatirkan para tetangganya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal orang itu!" Kata Ken lalu pergi. Ghassany membanting pintu dengan sangat keras lalu bersandar di baliknya.

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya!" Air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

**To Be Continue..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part ~6~**

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

**Siwon POV**

Jalanan sedikit macet sehingga aku datang agak terlambat ke lokasi pemotretan di Myeongdong. Aku tidak begitu tahu mengapa pemotretan kali ini dilakukan di oulet SPAO, yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah bekerja secara profesional. Aku segera memasuki lift menuju lantai tiga, sudah ada Yoona yang akan menjadi pasanganku seperti biasa di sana. Pemotretannya berlangsung lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan sehingga aku harus bergerak cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat ke acara show hari ini.

Setelah berpamitan pada seluruh staff, aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju lantai dasar. Tapi suara Yoona menghentikanku di depan pintu lift yang terbuka. "Oppa, bisakah aku ikut bersamamu ke show itu?" Kami memang akan sepanggung bersama nantinya, jadi aku mengangguk.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, ada beberapa orang yang menunggu di depan lift yang akan naik ke atas, aku membiarkan Yoona keluar terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol seseorang yang akan masuk ke dalam lift hingga ponsel yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. "Cheosonghamnida." Kataku. Dia menunduk memungut ponselnya yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menyenggolnya tadi.

"Gwencanayo!" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Pandangan kami saling bertemu. Baik aku dan dia sama-sama terkejut.

"Siwon-ssi?" Matanya bulatnya seketika melebar.

**Ghassany POV**

Astaga. Aku tak pernah menyangka ini bisa terjadi. Lagi. Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa aku tak percaya kebetulan? Aku hanya percaya keajaiban dan takdir.

Ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, tapi sebuah keajaiban.

Sudah dua hari aku berada di Seoul. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengambil cuti dan mengunjungi _Auntie_ Mira di sini. Meski aku pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak menyesal berpisah dengan pacarku tapi bagaimanapun aku merasa sakit hati padanya. Dan meninggalkan Jakarta menjadi pilihanku untuk melupakan sakit hatiku, berusaha melarikan diri dari kenyataan sebentar. Bodoh bukan? Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku bisa bersenang-senang di sini bersama _Auntie_ Mira meski itu hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Hari ini _Auntie_ mengajakku berbelanja di Myeongdong, kami berencana mengunjungi outlet SPAO. Dan di sinilah keajaiban, atau takdir—atau apalah namanya mempertemukan kami kembali.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Siwon menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Sejauh ini kami memang lebih nyaman berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Kami harus menggunakan bahasa apa lagi selain bahasa itu? Aku tak begitu pandai berbahasa Korea. Dia tak bisa sama sekali berbahasa Indonesia.

"Baik. Kau bagaimana? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" Ujarku.

"Aku juga baik. Sejak kapan kau ada di Seoul?" Tanyanya. Pasti dia tidak menyangka aku bisa ada di Seoul.

"Sudah dua hari aku di sini!" jawabku.

"Oppa!" Kami berdua menoleh ke arah suara itu. Gadis cantik itu pasti temannya, atau pacarnya? Akh, apa peduliku. Gadis itu menunggu di depan pintu utama. Mereka sepertinya akan pergi bersama.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Dia segera merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku menerima ponsel itu lalu mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Sampai jumpa!"

Dia pun melangkah pergi menemui temannya tadi. Aku masih bisa mendengar gadis itu bertanya tentang siapa aku dengan nada yang agak kesal.

**Yoona POV**

Aku selalu merasa senang jika jadwalku adalah untuk pemotretan SPAO, karena itu berarti aku akan bertemu dengan Siwon oppa. Meskipun kami selalu bertemu di kantor manager, atau berada dalam satu acara music, tapi pemotretan SPAO selalu berbeda. Kami selalu tampil berpasangan. Berdua. Menyenangkan jika mendengar komentar semua orang bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Semua orang berkata kami serasi. Kami seharusnya layak bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih bukan hanya di catalog-katalog SPAO tapi juga di dunia nyata. Tapi sedikitpun dia tidak pernah melirikku.

Penilaian orang memang berbeda-beda, sebagian besar orang berkata bahwa kami serasi sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang berkata lain. Aku kadang merasa sebal pada orang yang mengatakan bahwa kami adalah saudara, hanya sepasang adik-kakak, karena kami bernaung pada perusahaan yang sama.

Siwon juga menganggap hubunga kami seperti itu. Sebagai adik-kakak! Tak bisakah dia mengubah pandangannya padaku?

Kami akan ke sebuah acara music bersama, dimana grup kami akan tampil. Kami mesti buru-buru jika dia tidak terlambat. Saking terburu-burunya dia malah menabrak seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya di depan lift. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku melihatnya sedang mengobrol dengan gadis yang disenggolnya tadi, sangat akrab yang membuatku jadi panas. Aku tidak mengenali gadis itu, bukan dari kalangan artis sepertinya.

"Oppa!" Teriakku. Dia tahu bahwa kami harus buru-buru tapi dia malah sibuk berbasa-basi. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka. Siwon menyodorkan ponselnya dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan senyum yang membuatku sangat jengkel.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanyaku pada Siwon begitu dia sudah berada di sampingku. Dia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi.

"Teman!" Katanya. Tersenyum.

Aku merengut kesal.

_Beberapa hari kemudian_

Ghassany tampak _excited_ menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan teddy bear, boneka kesukaannya. Yup, Ghassany dan _Auntie_ Mira kali ini mengunjungi Museum Teddy Bear di Namsam Tower. Sudah dua jam Ghassany mengelilingi tempat itu tapi tidak merasa bosan-bosan juga. Ghassany langsung cemberut begitu telepon untuk tantenya dari kantor masuk, itu artinya mereka harus segera pulang. Mau tidak mau Ghassany harus mengalah padahal mereka belum mengunjungi Seoul Tower. Ghassany setengah menyeret langkahnya menuju parkiran begitu ponselnya berdering. Dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo!" Jawabnya lesu, bagaimanapun moodnya sudah pecah karena acara jalan-jalannya berakhir lebih cepat.

"Halo, ini aku!" kata si penelepon yang membuat kening Ghassany mengerut. Untuk sepersekian detik Ghassany masih bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sok akrab itu sampai akhirnya dia bisa mengidentifikasi si pemilik suara baritone yang sedang ditemaninya berbicara saat ini.

"Siwon-_ssi_?" Ghassany berseru gembira. Tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon benar-benar meneleponnya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di Myeongdong empat hari yang lalu. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat lagi. Selalu begitu.

"Ya. Kau ada di mana?" Tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

"Di Museum Teddy Bear. Tapi aku sudah akan pulang karena _Auntie_ Mira harus segera ke kantornya!" Kata Ghassany dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku sudah tidak ada kegiatan sore ini dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa menungguku di sana? Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah?" Ghassany langsung bersemangat. Mengelilingi Museum Teddy Bear…. dengan Siwon? Pilihan yang tidak buruk. "Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu!"

_Klik._

Telepon terputus. Ghassany yang sudah memegang gagang pintu mobil menarik tangannya kembali. Dia lalu menyuruh tantenya agar pulang lebih dulu setelah memberikan alasan. Awalnya tantenya keberatan dan ingin menemani sampai Siwon datang tapi Ghassany berusaha menyakinkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa sendirian beberapa saat di tempat itu. Tantenya akhirnya mengalah dan meninggalkan keponakannya.

Ghassany hanya menunggu setengah jam hingga akhirnya Siwon datang. Biasanya dia tidak suka menunggu tapi kali ini rasanya dia akan menunggu selama apa pun tanpa merasa bosan sama sekali, dia menikmati jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat Siwon bergerak mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Mereka mengelilingi Museum Teddy Bear sekali lagi atas permintaan Ghassany lalu berganti menikmati gemerlap kota Seoul di malam hari dari Seoul Tower. Ini adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah Ghassany lupakan.

"Kau baru pertama kali ke sini?" Tanya Siwon. Ghassany mengangguk pelan. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku.

"Ya. Tempat ini benar-benar indah. Aku dan _Auntie_ tadi sudah akan berencana pulang dan tidak tahu apakah bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini! Untungnya kau menelepon. Terima kasih." Ujar Ghassany tulus.

"Sama-sama. Kau menemaniku saat aku di Jakarta jadi sekarang saatnya aku yang menemanimu di sini. Kita impas!"

"Tentu! Kita impas." Ghassany berujar pelan. Terselip nada kecewa di suaranya, entah Siwon menyadarinya atau tidak. Jika mereka impas maka pertemuan mereka hanya sebatas ini saja. Hanya sekedar saling membalas budi. Bukan itu yang diinginkan Ghassany! Mereka berdua lalu terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu!" Keheningan menjadi seperti gelembung sabun yang pecah saat Siwon menggumamkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga kanan Ghassany. Hembusan nafas Siwon terasa menggelitik tengkuknya, ikut berpengaruh pada kerja jantungnya. Ghassany langsung menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya pada orang di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "Aku suka matamu!" Lanjut Siwon dengan senyum tersungging di bibir.

Ghassany nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

**To Be Continue….**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sebelumnya Author mau mengingatkan kalau di part ini (dan di part berikutnya) Author memakai dua nama untuk satu tokoh utama wanita di sini, __**Ghassany=Chae Rin**__. Terutama saat __**Leeteuk POV**__. Jadi jangan bingung ya! Hehe, happy reading.^^_

**Part ~7~**

Ghassany meringkuk di kamar dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Meski sudah hampir dua minggu di Seoul, Ghassany masih agak kesulitan beradaptasi dengan temperatur udara yang cukup rendah apalagi di musim gugur seperti ini, mengingat Jakarta panasnya bukan main. Bahkan saat musim hujan pun terasa jauh lebih dingin.

Ghassany tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini karena Auntie Mira akan ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Sedangkan Siwon, orang yang juga paling sering mengajaknya berkeliling kota Seoul sedang berada di Jepang untuk syuting drama terbarunya. Mereka memang menjadi lebih dekat setelah pertemuan di Namsam Tour minggu lalu. Tidak jarang mereka juga saling memberi kabar baik melalui SMS ataupun telepon jika mereka tidak sempat bertemu. Selama ini Ghassany berpikir bahwa Siwon adalah seorang artis yang nyaris tidak memiliki waktu kosong, tapi sepertinya itu salah karena Siwon selalu menemaninya dan pikiran itu –bahwa Siwon selalu punya waktu untuknya—membuat pipi Ghassany merona.

"Kamu yakin tidak mau ikut?" Tanya _Auntie_ Mira sekali lagi, dia bersandar di pintu dengan pakaian lengkap. Bersiap untuk pergi.

"Yakin _Auntie. Auntie_ kan mau kerja, ntar aku malah ngeganggu!"

"Maaf ya, Auntie tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini!"

"Nggak apa-apa _Auntie_, aku juga nggak yakin bisa kemana-mana hari ini kalau udaranya dingin banget. _Auntie_ berangkat gih, ntar terlambat loh!"

"Ok. Hati-hati di rumah yah!" _Auntie_ Mira menutup kembali pintu kamar Ghassany lalu melangkah keluar rumah.

Setelah tantenya pergi, Ghassany keluar kamar sambil menyeret selimutnya menuju ruang makan. Perutnya sudah keruyukan. Ada sereal dan roti di sana. Tapi Ghassany lebih memilih roti sebagai sarapannya. Setelah perutnya terisi Ghassany berpindah ke ruang tengah, meringkuk kembali di atas sofa sambil menonton acara televisi yang tidak dimengertinya. Bahasa selalu jadi persoalan.

Tak ada hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia melirik ponselnya yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Harusnya Siwon sudah kembali ke Seoul hari ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak menelepon? Ghassany mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa digit nomor tapi sebelum terdengar nada sambung dia sudah memutuskan hubungan itu. Dia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan menatapnya lama. "Dia pasti sedang sibuk" Pikir Ghassany. Bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas Siwon. Sudah cukup rasanya Siwon meluangkan waktunya disela-sela padatnya jadwal hanya untuk menemuinya.

Karena merasa kebosanan, Ghassany mengutak-atik ponselnya. Mengirimi Jaci email, dan mencari berita tentang Indonesia terkini. Iseng, Ghassany menuliskan kata 'Super Junior' di Google dan muncullah ribuan artikel tentang mereka. Ghassany membuka artikel itu secara acak dan menemukan foto-foto grup itu, mulai dari foto bersama hingga foto perorangan. Dia menertawai dirinya sendiri saat mendownload foto-foto itu ke ponselnya. Puas bermain internet, Ghassany berganti memainkan semua game di ponselnya, mengganti ringtone hingga mengganti wallpaper. Walpaper ponselnya kini sudah berganti menjadi foto Leeteuk yang dilihatnya sangat manis, dia berjanji akan menggantinya kembali nanti. Ghassany tertidur di sofa kemudian.

Ghassany kebingungan, saat ini dia sedang berada di atas pesawat, dia ingin bertanya tapi dia tidak menemukan seorang pun pramugari ataupun pramugara di pesawat itu, hanya ada dirinya saja dan para penumpang yang ternyata adalah para member Super Junior yang akan ke Indonesia untuk melakukan konser sekali lagi. Ghassany bisa melihat Siwon sedang tertidur dengan pulas, dan dia terlihat sangat ganteng.

Pesawat berguncang sedikit, Ghassany tidak begitu peduli, itu hal biasa jika melewati daerah dengan cuaca buruk. Tiba-tiba terdengar pemberitahuan dari pilot bahwa pesawat mengalami kerusakan dan akan melakukan pendaratan darurat. Semua penumpang yang tadinya tertidur langsung terbangun dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ghassany berpikir mereka akan panik mendengar pemberitahuan itu, tapi ternyata dia salah. Mereka malah berkumpul lalu menyanyikan lagu Sorry-Sorry pada bagian reff dan menarik Ghassany ke arah pintu darurat. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung mendorong Ghassany keluar.

"Akhhhrrgghhh"

_Duk. _

Ghassany terjatuh dari sofa tempatnya tidur tadi, jidatnya sukses mencium lantai. Jantung Ghassany berdegup sangat kencang, keringat dingin membajiri keningnya. Dia bersyukur itu hanya mimpi buruk yang sedikit ngaco. Lagu Sorry-Sorry masih menggema di ruangan, ternyata itu adalah bunyi ringtone baru ponselnya.

"Hallo" Jawab Ghassany dengan suara parau.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya orang itu tanpa basa-basi. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Ghassany sadar bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah Siwon.

Ghassany berdeham lalu segera menjawab, "Tidak. Aku baru saja bangun tidur jadi suaraku agak serak! Kau dimana?"

"Di bandara, aku baru saja sampai. Kau ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu!" Pipi Ghassany merona mendengar perkataan Siwon, untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihat.

"Seingatku kau baru pergi dua hari! Itu tidak lama."

"Aish, menurutku itu sudah sangat lama! Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Apakah aku terdengar bercanda? Tentu saja aku serius. Aku ingin makan Jajangmyeon, kau mau menemaniku kan? Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu, segera!" Siwon langsung menutup telepon tanpa persetujuan Ghassany sama sekali. Memangnya Ghassany akan menolak? Tentu tidak!

Ghassany tertegun lama sambil tetap menahan ponselnya tetap di telinga padahal telepon sudah terputus sejak tadi. Ketika kesadarannya pulih kembali Ghassany segera melepaskan diri dari selimut yang membelitnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dingin sudah bukan masalah lagi.

**Siwon mengajak Ghassany ke **_**Cheonggyecheon Stream Park**_** setelah mereka menikmati mie hitam khas Korea Selatan yang tidak begitu disukai Ghassany. ****Menurutnya rasa mie itu agak aneh di lidahnya. ** **Mereka ****berdua ****duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman sambil menikmati suasana sore hari Seoul di musim gugur. Udara sangat dingin dan bodohnya Ghassany lupa memakai kaos tangan. Dingin serasa menusuk-nusuk.**

"Kau memanjangkan kukumu?" Tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengenggam jemari Ghassany yang membuat si pemilik jemari itu terkejut. Pertanyaan—alasan—yang aneh tapi sukses membuat jantung Ghassany langsung berdegup liar hingga nyaris membuat dadanya jebol. Dia takut Siwon bisa mendengar detakannya yang tidak normal.

Tangan Ghassany makin mendingin di genggaman Siwon. Ghassany tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Siwon tidak membiarkan itu terjadi, dia malah menggenggam tangan Ghassany lebih erat.

"Jangan. Tanganmu terasa dingin. Aku akan menghangatkannya!" Ghassany berhenti mencoba. Tangan Siwon memang sangat hangat, bukan hanya berefek pada tangannya tapi juga hatinya, seluruh tubuhnya. Angin yang menerpa bukanlah apa-apa.

"Apa kau tidak lelah setelah perjalanan jauh?" Siwon tahu gadis ini sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia merasa lelah hari ini. Seharusnya dia langsung pulang saja tapi jika tidak bertemu Ghassany dulu dia malah tidak bisa merasa tenang. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kehadiran gadis ini begitu berarti untuk membangkitkan semangatnya lagi. Siwon sudah tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia menyukai gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Siwon merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Ghassany perlahan. Bisa dirasanya bahu itu menegang. Terkejut.

"Aku lelah!" Akunya.

"Harusnya kau istirahat saja. Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Ghassany tapi Siwon mengacuhkan. Dia mencoba berdiri tapi tangan Siwon mencekalnya. Dia terlalu nyaman pada posisinya dan tak ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku begini, sebentar saja!" Bisiknya pelan. Ghassany tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, dia berusaha menikmati udara sore yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih hangat. Penyebabnya utamanya bukan karena temperatur utara yang tiba-tiba naik tapi bersumber dari desiran-desiran aneh yang mulai mengkontaminasi perasaannya.

Mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi itu beberapa lama hingga bunyi ponsel Siwon memecah keheningan. Buih kedamaian itu menguap bersama udara dingin.

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku menelepon Siwon karena aku ingin memberikan syal miliknya yang dititipkan Yoona padaku. Mungkin syal itu ketinggalan di lokasi pemotretan beberapa hari lalu sebelum Siwon ke Jepang. Aku pikir Yoona itu menyukai Siwon lalu mengapa dia tidak memberikan langsung saja, Mengapa harus menitipkannya padaku? Aku bukannya tidak suka, aku hanya sedikit heran.

"Apakah aku bisa mengajak seorang teman?" Tanya Siwon di ujung telepon. Aku mengiyakan saja, lagipula aku sedang sendiri saat ini. Sejak kapan sih dia meminta izin jika ingin mengajak seseorang bergabung dengan kami. "Tentu, kau bisa mengajak siapa saja! Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau ajak?"

"Hyung akan tahu sendiri nantinya. Ini kejutan. Sampai jumpa di sana!" Dia ingin membuatku penasaran. Dasar!

Dia akhirnya datang setelah membuatku kebosanan menunggu. Dia datang bersama seorang gadis cantik. Setelah mereka semakin dekat aku baru sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang pernah datang ke hotel saat kami mengadakan Super Show di Indonesia dulu. Agak sukar menyebut namanya.

"Annyeong. Maaf membuatmu menunggu hyung!" Ujar Siwon.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Gadis itu menyapa sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aku bangkit lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau masih ingat padanya kan, hyung? Dia Ghassany, kau pernah bertemu dengannya di Indonesia!"

"Ya. Aku ingat. Gadis yang sempat membuatmu uring-uringan kan?" Siwon langsung memelototiku hingga membuatku ingin tertawa. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Ghas.. Maaf, agak susah menyebutkan namamu!" Aku tidak sadar mengoceh dalam bahasa Korea, tapi kali ini sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Bahasa Koreanya sudah lebih baik.

"Oppa bisa memanggilku dengan Chae Rin, itu nama Koreaku." Katanya dalam bahasa Korea yang terbata-bata.

"Kau punya nama Korea? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" Protes Siwon padanya.

"_Auntie_ Mira yang memberiku, sudah sangat lama, hanya sekedar alternatif saja. Benarkah aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

"Tidak."

"Sepertinya kau tidak kesulitan menyebutkan namaku. Jadi tidak perlu!"

"Perlu atau tidak, harusnya kau juga memberitahuku."

_Kyaa_..Mereka malah asyik berdebat sendiri mengenai nama Korea Chae Rin dan mengabaikanku.

"Sudah. Tak usah berdebat soal itu. Aku mengajak kalian bukan untuk diabaikan seperti ini." Potongku, mereka berdua terdiam lalu terkikik pelan. Aku segera menyodorkan _paper bag_yang sedari tadi kuletakkan di kursi kosong di sampingku pada Siwon "Ini punyamu. Dititipkan oleh Yoona padaku." Siwon agak keheranan melihatnya.

"Yoona? Yoona SNSD itu?" Chae Rin bertanya kegirangan.

"Kenapa?" Aku dan Siwon berkata bersamaan. "Kupikir kau mengenalinya saat kita bertemu di lantai dasar SPAO hari itu!" Lanjut Siwon.

"Benarkah itu dia? Dia terlihat berbeda. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa bertemu dengan artis-artis yang selama ini aku lihat hanya di TV. Aku akan bertemu siapa lagi besok?"

Dia lucu. Agak cerewet dengan bahasanya yang amburadul. Tidak jarang Siwon harus membetulkan perkataannya atau menerjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris apa yang tidak dia tahu artinya. Kadang dia keceplosan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia-nya juga.

"Mungkin bertemu dengan member Super Junior yang lain? Mereka akan senang jika mereka bertemu dengan kekasih Simba!" Gumamku.

"Bukan! Kami hanya teman, bukan sepasang kekasih." Chae Rin menyanggah dengan sangat bersemangat dengan wajah yang tampak merona meskipun di bawah lampu restoran yang agak remang.

"Oh ya. Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku saja?" Godaku.

"Hyung!" aku menoleh ke arah Siwon yang memandangku dengan sorot mata mematikan. "Sudah, jangan menggodanya terus."

"Aku bukan berbicara denganmu!" Sergahku kemudian beralih ke Chae Rin kembali. "Kau harus menonton salah satu show kami. Aku yakin kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku jika kau melihatku bernyanyi!" Dia tertawa pelan.

"Ide yang tidak buruk!" Serunya.

Siwon melengos kesal kemudian mengintip isi paper bag yang tadi kuberikan dan mengeluarkan syal bermotif kotak-kotak dari sana.

"Ini punyaku?" Siwon bertanya keheranan.

"Harusnya kau yang mengenali milikmu sendiri! Yoona hanya menitipkannya padaku, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Tapi ini bukan milikku, hyung! Apa Yoona berkata ini milikku?" Aku memikirkan pertanyaan Siwon dan mengingat-ingat perkataan Yoona sebelumnya. Yoona memang tidak pernah berkata bahwa itu milik Siwon, dia hanya menitipkan itu pada Siwon.

"Yah, mungkin aku salah. Syal itu mungkin pemberian Yoona. Bukankah pernah kukatakan sepertinya dia menyukaimu?" Siwon kembali memelototiku karena perkataanku, kali ini dia melirik Chae Rin yang ada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sedang menekuni makanan yang ada di depannya. Dia tampak tidak peduli. Tapi siapa yang tahu?

Tidak lama kemudian telepon gadis itu berdering dan dia segera pamit pulang.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" Tanyaku pada Chae Rin sebelum dia pergi. Dia mengangguk lalu menuliskan nomor teleponnya di ponselku. Aku melirik Siwon yang tampak sebal di sebelahnya. Sesuatu telah terjadi di sini. Aku menyadarinya sejak tadi.

**To Be Continue…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part ~8~**

Ponsel Ghassany bergetar disusul suara ringtone No Other pada bagian awal—part Siwon—yang memecah keheningan seketika. Ghassany tak perlu melihat layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa si penelepon. Ringtone itu sudah di setting khusus.

"Halo?" Ghassany segera menjawab.

"Apakah kau terdengar senang karena yang menelepon adalah aku?" Gurau si penelepon. Siwon kemudian melanjutkan lagi sebelum Ghassany sempat memotong. "Tolong, jangan membuatku kecewa!" desahnya. Ghassany tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, itu karena kau." Kalimat itu bukan sekedar untuk menyenangkan Siwon tapi juga murni dari hatinya sendiri. "Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar bahwa tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku terdengar senang karena orang yang menelepon adalah kau? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku berkata begitu tadi! Kau agak sensitive hari ini."

"Ok. Baiklah..baiklah.. aku—" Kalimat Siwon terpotong oleh suara-suara gesekan dari ujung sana, juga terdengar suara orang yang saling berebutan.

"Aku mengajakmu menonton show kami malam ini. Kau mau kan? Kau harus mau!" kali ini Leeteuk yang bersuara antusias.

"Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Semua orang memanggilku, Oppa. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama? 'Tukie Oppa' pasti terdengar manis jika kau yang melisankannya!" Candanya.

"Hyung, berhenti menggodanya. Kembalikan ponselku!" Suara Siwon terdengar lagi disusul suara gesekan pelan—sekali lagi. Leeteuk tertawa renyah di belakang.

"Maaf, dia memang iseng! Apa kau mau datang ke show kami malam ini?"

"Show Super Junior?"

"Iya. Tapi bukan cuma kami saja, ada banyak penyanyi lain juga nantinya."

"Tentu. Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku juga ingin melihatmu bernyanyi." Kata Ghassany berhasil memancing senyum Siwon melengkung semakin lebar.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas "Hmm, tapi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena harus latihan!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Berikan saja alamatnya. Aku bisa naik taksi. Pukul berapa?"

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa datang sendiri?" Tanya Siwon cemas.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tenanglah!"

"Aku tahu. Sebenarnya acaranya dimulai pukul 7 tapi kau bisa datang pukul 6 saja. Agar kita punya waktu untuk mengobrol dan kamu bisa berkenalan dengan member-member yang lain juga. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Telepon aku jika kau sudah tiba nantinya. Sampai jumpa!"

Pembicaraan berakhir. Ghassany memandang keluar jendela, daun-daun berwarna merah berguguran. Musim gugur yang mendung ini terasa sangat bertentangan dengan hatinya yang sedang bersemi bahagia.

Ghassany mengekor di belakang Siwon yang berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju ruang tunggu. Tangan Siwon terjulur untuk membuka pintu saat Ghassany menahannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ghassany berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan ragu melingkupinya. Dia jadi canggung akan bertemu dengan member Super Junior lain.

"Apa-apa karena apa? Sudahlah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Teman-temanku senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" Kata Siwon menenangkan, Ghassany mengangguk pelan, melepas topi yang sedari tadi digunakannya dan mengikuti Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hingar-bingar, penuh dengan suara tawa.

"Chae Rin…." Leeteuk yang pertama meneriakkan namanya dengan bersemangat dan menarik gadis itu dari balik punggung Siwon. "Aish, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Cepat, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain!" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengikuti dua orang itu.

"Halo semuanya, aku membawa seseorang!" teriak Leeteuk untuk menarik perhatian. Kedelapan orang yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Ghassany imnida atau kalian bisa memanggilku Chae Rin saja seperti Tukie Oppa." Sapa Ghassany.

"Annyeong!" Semua berseru –ramah—berbarengan. Perasaan lega memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia merasa tersanjung disapa dengan sangat ramah oleh member-member super junior. Mimpi apa dirinya semalam hingga hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan anggota boyband yang disukai ribuan orang, dan dia menjadi salah satu yang beruntung bisa bertemu langsung –bertatap muka dan mengobrol dengan hangat—bersama mereka.

Rasa canggung dan ketakutan Ghassany yang tak beralasan itu akhirnya sirna karena ternyata member super junior sangatlah ramah, mereka juga sangat kocak. Perut Ghassany terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kadang mereka menggoda Ghassany yang membuat Siwon jadi sewot sendiri.

"Kau bisa ke depan panggung sekarang, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai!" Ujar Siwon pada Ghassany. Donghae melirik Siwon penuh arti dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke depan jika kau mau!" Sela Donghae lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Ghassany, tapi Siwon dengan sigap menepis tangan itu.

"Tidak perlu!" Sergah Siwon. Ghassany hanya tertawa pelan untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang mendera seketika. Perlakuan Siwon membuatnya gugup. Selalu. Tawa Donghae meledak yang menyebabkan Siwon mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Donghae tidak menggubris tatapan tajam itu, dia dengan cueknya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kamu bersiap-siap saja, tak usah mengantarku ke depan. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar!" Bisik Ghassany lalu berbalik sebelum Siwon menjawab. Harus seperti itu, karena kalau tidak, Siwon akan memaksa untuk menemani Ghassany di kursi penonton sampai waktunya untuk tampil. Ghassany tak ingin merepotkan Siwon lebih jauh lagi.

Suara-suara teriakan penonton terdengar samar-samar dari dalam toilet, Ghassany dengan cepat mengeringkan tangannya yang masih setengah basah agar bisa segera ikut bergabung dengan penonton yang lain karena sepertinya acaranya akan di mulai sebentar Lagi. Tadi Siwon mengatakan mereka akan tampil di awal acara. Ghassany tak ingin ketinggalan.

"Kamu teman Siwon Oppa?" Ghassany menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik dengan kostum panggungnya. Ghassany mengenalinya. Yoona.

"Ne." Jawab Ghassany dibarengi anggukan. "Ada apa?"

"Atau kau pacarnya?"

"Mwo?" Ghassany bukannya tidak mendengar, dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas tapi cuma kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terlalu terkejut ditembak pertanyaan begitu, dengan orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya ini. Well, mungkin bukan pertama kali, karena mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya di Myeongdong.

"Mungkin kau pacar Siwon Oppa?" Yoona mengulangi.

"Anio. Aku bukan pacarnya!"

"Oh, baguslah!" Kata Yoona dengan ceria. "Aku harus bersiap-siap." Katanya lalu pergi.

"Kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka berada diatas kendaraan menuju rumah Ghassany. Ghassany mengangguk antusias. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, setelah konser selesai Ghassany dipaksa untuk ikut party ala Super Junior yang pastinya super meriah meski yang hadir tidak lebih dari 20 orang.

"Tentu. Aku sangat senang. Aku sangat menikmati konser dan teman-temanmu juga sangat menyenangkan. Beruntungnya kau berada diantara mereka!"

"Ya, mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Mereka adalah keluarga keduaku karena kami sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun." Mobil yang dikendarai Siwon berhenti di depan pagar rumah Ghassany. Ghassany keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Siwon. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan pagar.

"Siwon-ssi" Panggil Ghassany. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai ganti kata tanya. Ghassany berpikir sebentar, "Hmm, tidak!" tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan apa pun mengenai pertanyaan Yoona yang menyangkut pria yang ada di depannya ini. Lagipula jika dia bercerita itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasihsudah mengantarku pulang dan terima kasih juga untuk semuanya." Ghassany tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Siwon bahwa memang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Sudah seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang kan!"

"Tapi kau sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu padaku." Pernyataan Ghassany membuat Siwon terdiam sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu!" bisik Siwon pelan. Ghassany menatap pria didepannya, tatapannya seakan bertanya 'apa itu?'

Dengan cepat –tanpa antisipasi Ghassany sebelumnya—Siwon mendaratkan kecupan hangat di kening gadis ini. Ghassany membeku. Sepersekian detik jantungnya berhenti lalu berdetak semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Siwon-ssi." Desis Ghassany pelan setelah kembali lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Masuklah. Kau pasti lelah." Bisik Siwon. Ghassany seperti di sihir, dia hanya bisa mengangguk padahal kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan mengapa Siwon melakukan hal itu.

"Hmm. Kau juga. Pulang dan istirahatlah."

Bahkan setelah berjam-jam berlalu, kecupan itu masih terasa hangat di kening Ghassany. Sampai kapan pun akan selalu hangat dan membekas. Di hati.

**To Be Continue**


	9. Chapter 9

**PART ~9~**

**Siwon POV**

Aku sedang berlari di _treadmill_ saat telepon darinya masuk, senyumku langsung mengembang. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku lalu meraih handuk kecil yang tadinya ku sampirkan di sandaran kursi.

"Halo" Sapaku.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmmmm, ada syuting dan show seharian! Ada apa?" jawabku. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dia inginkan.

"Oooh" Dia menggumam panjang. "Tidak usah kalau begitu. Kau pasti sibuk sekali!"

"Hei, kau belum bilang apa yang kau inginkan, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa atau tidak! Ayolah, ada apa?" Kataku dengan tidak sabar. Dia tertawa kecil yang membuatku agak kesal karena dia berhasil memancing rasa penasaranku.

"Aku ingin berbelanja hari ini—" ujarnya pelan.

"Kau mau mengajakku berbelanja?" Seruku cepat. Dia akan mengajakku berbelanja? Aku menyesal kenapa aku harus punya segudang kegiatan hari ini? Dia mendecakkan lidah.

"Ck, aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku tapi kau sudah memotongnya!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan marah! Jadi ada apa?" Aku membuka tutup air mineral yang kuletakkan di atas meja lalu menenggak isinya hingga setengah, beberapa butir tetesan air membasahi baju yang kukenakan.

Dia menghela nafas. "Aku akan berbelanja sendiri hari ini—" Dia sengaja menekankan kata 'berbelanja sendiri' yang membuatku tertawa. "dan akan memasak masakan Indonesia. Kau mau mencicipinya?" Lanjutnya. Otakku dengan cepat memperhitungkan waktu kosong yang kumiliki, sesedikit apapun itu. Hari ini aku ada pemotretan, kemudian dilanjut syuting dan show pada malam hari. Tapi aku punya sedikit waktu senggang saat jam makan siang, lagipula lokasi syutingku tak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Mendengar aku tidak berkata-kata dia menambahkan. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa. Aku tak memaksa!"

"Aku bisa. Aku ada waktu kosong saat jam makan siang. Jadi, siapa saja yang akan kau undang?"

"Hanya kita berdua kalau kau tak keberatan. Tapi kau bisa mengundang temanmu kalau kau mau!" Bagaimana mungkin dia menanyakan hal itu? Aku pasti tidak akan merasa keberatan, aku malah senang sekali dia menyiapkan makan siang HANYA untuk kami berdua. Dan mengajak teman-teman yang lain? Oh, maaf. Dalam hal ini aku tak ingin berbagi.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di rumahmu siang nanti. Itu pasti jadi _lunch_ yang menyenangkan!" Kataku lalu mematikan ponsel.

**Ghassany POV**

Tiga minggu di Seoul membuat perutku mulai sulit diajak berkompromi, aku kangen sekali masakan Indonesia. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbelanja siang ini, sekalian aku ingin mengundang Siwon untuk makan siang bersamaku. Aku ingat dia pernah berkata ingin mencicipi kuliner Indonesia tapi tidak sempat. Maka kali ini aku mengajaknya.

Awalnya aku pikir dia akan menolak ajakanku. Aku tahu dia sangat sibuk tapi dia tetap menyanggupinya. Untungnya _Auntie_ Mira sudah memberitahuku letak toko yang khusus menjual bumbu masakan Indonesia. Aku sangat tertolong mengingat agak sulit menemukan bahan makanan seperti itu di sini.

Siwon datang tepat setelah aku selesai menghidang makanan. Aku memasak ayam rica-rica dan beberapa masakan lain. Sepertinya Siwon lumayan menyukainya karena dia makan dengan begitu lahap. Atau karena dia kelaparan setelah syuting seharian ini?

Dia bercerita banyak hal mengenai kegiatannya hari ini dan juga membahas masalah makanan khas korea. Dia sangat ekspresif jika sedang bercerita. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti bergerak, tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Aku heran mengapa gesturenya sering menjadi bahan lelucon oleh teman-temannya. Aku ingat beberapa hari lalu saat di acara Show yang kuhadiri beberapa hari lalu, mereka selalu menertawai Siwon.

Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dia bukan lagi hanya sekedar idola bagiku.

Ponsel Ghassany berdering saat pemiliknya sedang ke kamar mandi. Lagu sorry-sorry yang menjadi ringtone ponsel itu menarik perhatian Siwon, dia tersenyum lalu melirik ponsel itu. Seketika senyumnya memudar begitu melihat layar ponsel Ghassany. Dia tahu bahwa itu bukalah hal yang seharusnya yang dia lakukan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, bukan karena sebuah nomor tidak dikenali tertera di sana, tapi karena wallpaper ponselnya.

"Tukie hyung?" Desisnya.

Berjuta pertanyaan berseliweran di kepala Siwon. Haruskan dia menanyakannya langsung? Tapi dia tidak siap mendengar kenyataan. Apakah Ghassany menyukai Leeteuk?

"Oh, ponselku berdering?" Tanya Ghassany lebih kepada dirinya sendiri begitu dia kembali dari kamar mandi, Siwon tersentak kembali menatap makanannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Siapa yang menelepon ini?" Gumam Ghassany lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya karena orang itu sudah mematikan telepon sebelum sempat diangkat olehnya.

"Apakah kau seorang ELF?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Ghassany terkejut. Haruskah Siwon menanyakan itu padanya? Tidakkah Siwon mendengar ringtone ponselnya tadi? Sepertinya itu cukup memberikan jawaban bahwa dia seorang ELF.

"Ya!" Jawab Ghassany singkat lalu meneguk minumannya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "Hmm, aku tidak pernah menanyakan pada siapa pun dan mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya, tapi kali ini aku agak penasaran!" Siwon berkata sambil menyentuh tengkuknya dengan tidak nyaman. Mata Ghassany menyipit menunggu lanjutan perkataan Siwon.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Ghassany tidak sabar.

Siwon tertawa kikuk. "Siapa idolamu di Super Junior? Maksudku siapa yang kau sukai? Aku tidak—akh, sudah lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan!" Ghassany mengulum senyumnya lalu menatap Siwon langsung di mata.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya!"

Hening.

"Tukie hyung?" Tanya Siwon kemudian. Tapi belum sempat Ghassany menjawab ponselnya kembali berdering. Dia segera menjawabnya.

"Oppa? Oh, tidak. Aku sedang di rumahku dengan Siwon-ssi. Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Tentu. Kau bisa ke sini. Aku akan mengirimimu alamatku segera! Terima kasih. Ya. Sampai jumpa!" Ghassany menutup telepon.

"Tukie hyung?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Tapi Ghassany salah mengerti, dia menganggap bahwa Siwon sedang menebak siapa yang menelponnya tadi.

"Ya. Dia"

Siwon terdiam, dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ghassany menyukai Leeteuk. Sepertinya itu benar. Ghassany menjadikan foto Leeteuk sebagai wallpaper ponselnya, Ghassany sudah pernah bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan dia cuma tersenyum malu jika Leeteuk menggodanya, dan tadi saat Leeteuk menelponnya senyumnya sangat cerah. Jadi tidak sulit menyimpulkan itu. Oh Tuhan, rivalnya adalah hyungnya sendiri? Harus bagaimana dia sekarang?

"Dia akan datang!" Suara Ghassany memecah lamunan Siwon.

"Siapa?"

"Leeteuk Oppa. Dia akan segera datang!"

"Kau mengajaknya?"

"Dia ingin membawakan topiku yang ternyata ketinggalan saat kita makan kemarin. Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa topiku hilang"

'_itu karena aku sibuk memikirkan kecupanmu dikeningku'_ tambah Ghassany dalam hati.

Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk. Karena jadwalnya yang memang agak padat Siwon tidak bisa berlama-lama di situ. Dia pamit pulang tepat saat Leeteuk datang. Dia tidak bisa melihat Leeteuk dan Ghassany bersama.

Anggota super junior baru saja turun dari panggung saat manajer mereka memanggil Leeteuk dan Siwon ke ruangan yang kosong. Leeteuk dan Siwon saling berpandangan heran. Leeteuk menggerakkan bahu tanda dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Manajer mereka meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat di depan kedua cowok itu. Leeteuk yang pertama mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Sebuah artikel yang sepertinya diambil dari internet. Siwon melongo begitu membaca judulnya.

'_SIWON SUPER JUNIOR DAN KEKASIH RAHASIANYA?'_

"Apa ini?" Siwon langsung merebut artikel itu dari tangan Leeteuk dan membacanya lebih detail.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa ini?" Kata manajer mereka. Leeteuk merogoh amplop itu lagi dan menemukan beberapa foto. Siwon dan seorang gadis yang dia yakin itu adalah Ghassany yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Siwon merebahkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu, dan ada banyak foto lain.

"Bukankah ini Chae Rin?" Seru Leeteuk. Chae Rin yang dimaksud di sini adalah Ghassany. "Foto ini diambil di hari yang sama saat kita bertemu di restoran dulu kan?" Tanya Leeteuk kali ini pada Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Artikel ini sudah beredar di Internet. Siapapun gadis ini, kau bisa saja membahayakannya. Penggemar-penggemarmu kadang berlebihan." Siwon menghempaskan kertas itu ke meja dan memijat pelan keningnya. "Kau harus siap dengan wartawan yang selalu ingin tahu!" Kata manajer sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kita akan segera menyelesaikan ini. Lebih baik kau hubungi Chae Rin dulu!"

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Ghassany keheranan melihat ratusan mention yang tiba-tiba masuk ke twitternya—dalam berbagai ragam bahasa. Sejak kapan dia menjadi sangat terkenal di twitter? Dia terheran-heran membaca semua mention itu yang mengatakan bahwa Ghassany merebut Siwon dari mereka. Tidak sedikit yang mengata-ngatai Ghassany. Tiba-tiba telepon dari Siwon masuk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon langsung.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Ada apa ini? Kenapa para fansmu mengirimiku ribuan mention?"

"Astaga. Mereka mengetahui twittermu?" Siwon berseru kaget. Di belakangnya terdengar Leeteuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. "Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Ada beberapa yang aku tidak mengerti karena mereka menggunakan bahasa asing. Tapi beberapa diantara mereka mengatakan bahwa aku merebutmu, dan mereka tidak sudi. Ada apa ini?"

"Ada orang yang mengambil foto kita saat kita berada di _Cheonggyecheon Stream Park _beberapa hari lalu dan menyebarkannya di Internet. Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya segera. Mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa."

Keeseokan harinya, foto-foto Ghassany dan Siwon menjadi headline di hampir semua majalah dan acara TV. Ghassany sudah diwanti-wanti agar tidak kemana-mana dulu oleh Leeteuk dan Siwon. Sebagai leader, Leeteuk merasa perlu membantu dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini, apalagi ini menyangkut salah satu anggotanya.

**To Be Continue..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Ghassany mengecek kalender, sebentar lagi cutinya akan berakhir dan rutinitas penerbangan harus kembali dijalaninya. Itu artinya dia harus segera kembali ke Indonesia. Dia sudah cukup bersenang-senang di Seoul, bahkan lebih dari cukup. Ghassany menghempaskan pelan tubuhnya di atas sofa di samping bibinya yang sedang bersantai di hari minggu yang cerah sambil menonton TV.

"_Auntie_, aku mesti balik ke Jakarta lagi!" Desahnya pelan, terasa berat untuk mengatakan bahwa dia harus meninggalkan Seoul.

"Wah, cuti kamu sudah habis yah. Rasanya sebentar sekali!"

"Hmm, dan rasanya berat buat ninggalin Seoul. Keenakan tinggal sama Autie!"

"Berat ninggalin Autie atau orang lain nih?" Ghassany tersenyum kikuk mendengar candaan bibinya.

"Akh, berat ninggalin Auntie, juga dia."

"Jadi, kapan rencananya kamu mau kembali ke Indonesia? Biar Auntie bisa pesan tiket dari sekarang!"

"Hmm, Kamis. Masuk kerjanya sih mulai hari Senin tapi biar bisa istirahat dulu beberapa hari, takutnya nanti jetlag."

"Berarti 4 hari lagi, besok aku pesankan tiketnya. Siwon sudah tahu kalau kamu mau akan segera kembali?" Ghassany hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan bibinya. Dia belum memberitahu Siwon dan itu yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Beberapa hari lagi Siwon akan sibuk dengan jadwalnya dan dia juga akan ke Taiwan untuk promo album terbarunya. Bisa dipastikan tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu, dan lagi sejak berita mengenai foto-foto mereka beredar, Ghassany tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas lagi.

Siwon dan Leeteuk sudah mewanti-wanti agar Ghassany tidak keluar rumah dulu sampai masalah itu berakhir, padahal Ghasaany sudah bosan setengah mati terus mengurung diri di dalam rumah, dia juga butuh udara luar. Tapi dia juga tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang itu terlalu banyak. Tidak ada orang yang ingin dililit skandal terlalu lama, tidak juga dirinya. Apa enaknya menjadi terkenal dalam semalam dan mendapat sorotan dari hampir dari semua orang. Ghassany sampai menutup akun Twitternya agar fans-fans itu berhenti memberondongnya dengan mention yang tidak masuk akal. Padahal antara dia dan Siwon kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa (memikirkan ini Ghassany malah jadi sedih) jadi para penggemar itu harusnya tak perlu khawatir dan berbuat terlalu jauh seperti itu. Mereka hanya malah merepotkan idola mereka dengan melakukan klarifikasi kemana-mana. Memangnya idola mereka tidak cukup sibuk? Ghassany malah jadi kesal sendiri.

"Masalah foto itu masih belum selesai yah?" Tanya Auntie Mira yang membuat Ghassany tertarik keluar dari labirinnya sendiri.

"Hmm, mereka nggak mau ngerti kalau sebenarnya kami itu benar-benar nggak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

"Kalian memang nggak ada hubungan apa-apa?" Tanya Auntie Mira penuh selidik.

"Auntie apa-apaan sih, kami bener-bener nggak ada apa-apa kok!" Ghassany mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa pipinya gampang sekali merona hanya karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam itu.

"Tapi kok sampai saling sandar begitu. Siapa yang akan percaya kalau kalian memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kalian terlihat sangat mesra!"

"Jadi, Autie nggak percaya sama aku gitu?"

"Auntie percaya, tapi belum tentu orang lain dengan mudah percaya, mereka tidak mengenal kamu dan kamu juga tidak pernah bercerita kepada mereka seperti bercerita kepada Auntie. Jadi kenapa tidak telepon Siwon saja?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menelponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu, paling tidak beritahukan bahwa kamu akan pulang ke Indonesia."

"Gomawo Auntie." Kata Ghassany sambil memeluk bibinya dan mengecup kedua pipinya. Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menghubungi Siwon.

Dan meski ini adalah hari minggu, saat dimana seharusnya orang-orang beristirahat dari rutinitasnya. Tapi Siwon tetap saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya, hari ini ada pemotretan koleksi terbaru SPAO , dan seperti biasa dia dipasangkan dengan Yoona.

"Annyeong Oppa!" Sapa Yoona dengan muka lesu, wajahnya tampak pucat dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Siwon.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Gwaencanayo. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan saja!"

Percakapan itu terpotong oleh telepon Ghassany yang masuk di ponsel Siwon. Dia segera keluar ruangan agar bisa berbicara dengan leluasa karena tempatnya sekarang lumayan berisik.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Kata Ghassany begitu telepon diangkat.

"Aku akan pemotretan sebentar lagi. Ada apa?"

"Kapan kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Besok jadwalku padat, dan lusa aku akan ke Taiwan. Kau mau bertemu setelah aku kembali dari Taiwan?"

"Itu terlalu lama. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Sepertinya itu mendesak!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan memberitahukan sesuatu."

"Apa tak bisa lewat telepon saja? Tapi, memang sebaiknya kita bertemu langsung saja. Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa menemuimu malam ini. Apa kau tidak apa-apa keluar rumah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan mengenaliku. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu pukul 7.00 di Namsam Tower saja?"

"Baiklah. Aku pasti datang! Sepertinya aku harus menutup telepon. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti."

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu Selamat bekerja!"

Siwon akan segera berbalik menuju ruangan pemotretan saat Yoona berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apakah dia pacarmu, Oppa?" Tanyanya.

"Mwo? Siapa maksudmu?" Siwon balas bertanya.

"Gadis yang berbicara denganmu tadi, gadis yang di foto bersamamu, dan gadis yang datang bersamamu saat Show dulu. Mereka orang yang sama kan? Apakah dia pacarmu?" Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat dia mengangkat bahu. Kesimpulan sudah ditarik oleh Yoona, dia tak perlu mendengar penyataan Siwon.

"Oppa, aku menyukaimu!" Ujar Yoona tiba-tiba. Siwon lumayan terkejut mendengarnya langsung dari Yoona meski Leeteuk pernah memperkirakan itu sebelumnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Oppa. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Saranghae!"

"Yoona.." Siwon berkata pelan. "Kau seperti—"

"Kau ingin bilang aku ini seperti adikmu? Berhenti mengatakan Itu! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku iri pada gadis itu, Kapan kau bisa menganggapku sepertinya?" Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Yoona. Bibirnya semakin memucat.

"Mianhae"

"Kau mengenalku sudah sangat lama tapi kau tak pernah melirikku sekalipun. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Aku selalu bersabar menunggumu. Kau menyakitiku. Dan sekarang kau hanya bisa bilang maaf?"

Siwon menatap Yoona, meneliti apa yang salah pada wajah gadis ini sejak tadi. "Kau pucat sekali. Sepertinya kau sakit. Ayo, kita masuk dulu." Siwon bergerak menyentuh pundak Yoona, tapi Yoona menepis.

"Ya, aku sakit hati karenamu, Oppa. Berhenti berpura-pura baik padaku! Aku tidak butuh!" Sergah Yoona lalu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon. Tapi baru beberapa meter Yoona melangkah, dia terjatuh ke lantai, mengerang kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Yoonaa!" Teriak Siwon. Yoona tak menjawab karena kesadarannya sudah hilang.

**To be continue**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 **

**Ghassany POV**

Sudah dua jam aku menunggu. Cuaca cerah sepanjang hari dengan cepat berganti mendung, dan sekarang hujan sudah mengguyur seluruh kota Seoul. Tanpa hujan pun aku sudah sangat kedinginan apalagi jika cuaca seperti ini, aku serasa ingin membeku. Jaket tebal, syal dan topi yang kugunakan untuk memberiku kehangatan sekaligus menutupi identitasku tak berguna sama sekali. Dingin tetap menusuk-nusukku dengan tidak kenal ampun.

Aku sudah lelah menunggu tapi dia mengatakan pasti akan datang. Dia belum pernah mengingkari janji sebelumnya dan aku mempercayainya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi ponselnya ratusan kali tapi tidak diangkatnya, Belakangan ponselnya sudah tidak aktif lagi.

Untuk kali ini, aku sangat berharap dia datang, aku tak peduli dengan jadwalnya yang padat aku hanya ingin dia menemuiku saat ini. Jika tidak, kesempatan itu mungkin akan lenyap. Aku masih bertahan hingga sejam kemudian tapi tak ada hasil sama sekali. Aku mulai putus asa jadi aku menelpon Tukie Oppa untuk menanyakan keberadaannya, ada kemungkinan mereka bersama saat ini.

"Hai, Chae rin. Lama tak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" Tukie Oppa terdengar sangat senang, tapi aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Oppa, apa kau sedang bersama Siwon sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kami memiliki jadwal berbeda hari ini. Ada apa?" Nada suaranya berubah jadi khawatir.

"Kami berjanji untuk bertemu hari ini tapi dia tidak datang! Aku pikir dia sedang bersamamu atau kau tahu dimana dia sekarang Oppa?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Oppa!" Kataku, bersiap untuk menutup telepon.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Namsan Tower!"

"Hah? Sekarang sedang hujan dan udara sangat dingin. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja?"

"Dia bilang pasti akan datang, kalau aku pulang dan dia ternyata datang dan aku sudah pergi bagaimana?" Suaraku bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangis dan dingin sekaligus.

"Tunggu aku disana!" Aku sudah tak membalas, dia juga sudah menutup telepon. Aku tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk menolaknya datang. Aku merasa saat ini aku butuh seorang teman.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Tentunya aku lebih suka jika Siwon mengatakan tidak bisa beretemu denganku dari awal atau membatalkan saja janji kami ini jika dia memang sibuk saat ini daripada dia melanggar janjinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaanku padanya. Bagaimana jika kami tidak bertemu sampai akhirnya aku kembali ke Indonesia? Air mataku meleleh.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja!" Aku menghapus segera air mataku dengan jari saat kudengar suara Tukie Oppa yang cenderung panik. Sebuah jaket dia sampirkan di punggungku lalu ikut duduk di sebelahku. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" Bisikku lirih.

"Nomornya tidak aktif. Aku sudah meminta Donghae untuk mencarinya. Dia akan segera memberi kabar!" Aku seketika menoleh ke arahnya, alisnya sedikit berkerut, aku tahu dia tahu bahwa aku sudah menangis.

"Oppa…" Aku berujar pelan. Aku tak ingin melibatkan banyak orang dalam masalahku. Tukie Oppa sudah sangat repot mengurusi masalah skandal foto antara aku dan Siwon, dan kali ini dia membantuku lagi. Mengapa aku hanya bisa merepotkan semua orang? Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa jadi aku menunduk lagi. Dia hanya menatapku. Kuhembuskan nafas pelan, "Aku akan pulang ke Indonesia, jadi aku ingin menemuinya!"

"Apa? kau akan pulang? Aku pikir kau akan tinggal lebih lama disini!" Aku menggeleng pelan.

**Leeteuk POV**

"Aku akan pulang ke Indonesia, Jadi aku ingin menemuinya!" Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa? Kau akan pulang? Aku pikir kau akan tinggal lebih lama disini!" Dia hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Oppa!" Bisiknya lagi, suaranya bergetar. Aku tahu dia berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Mengapa dia terlalu menahan diri. Aku disini untuk menemaninya, Menjadi sandarannya!

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar pergi?

"Ya. Hari Kamis."

"Astaga. Jangan bilang kau ingin pulang karena masalah belakangan ini. Itu hanya karena mereka tidak ingin idola mereka bersama orang lain, karena mereka tidak mengenalmu. Mereka tidak tahu betapa baik dan menyenangkan sebenarnya dirimu. Kau tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini! Aku dan Siwon pasti bisa meyakinkan para fans dan mereka bisa menerimamu!"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang harus pulang ke Indonesia, Oppa. Aku masih punya pekerjaan yang menungguku di sana. Dan maaf sudah sangat merepotkanmu!"

Ponselku berdering. Dari Donghae. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang di rumah sakit!" Jawab Donghae. "Apa? Rumah sakit?" aku berteriak, Ghassany tidak kalah kagetnya dariku.

"Ya, Yoona terjatuh saat mereka sedang pemotretan. Usus buntu, dan sekarang sedang di operasi. Ponsel Siwon terjatuh di lokasi pemotretan, dan baterainya habis! Seorang staf menemukannya!"

"Oh, terima kasih Donghae!" kataku lalu menutup telepon.

"Dia.. dia.. di rumah sakit?" Tanya Ghassany dengan suara parau, Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia menemani Yoona yang sedang di operasi!"

"Yoona?"

"Ne, kau mau ke sana? Bertemu dengan Siwon?" Dia tidak mengangguk dan tidak juga menggeleng.

**Ghassany POV**

Mendengar kata rumah sakit membuatku lemas seketika, dan setelah mengetahui bahwa dia di rumah sakit untuk menemani Yoona membuat dadaku seketika seperti diiris-iris. Perih rasanya. Dia membiarkanku menunggu seperti orang bodoh karena dia menemani Yoona?

Aku tidak yakin apakah aku mengangguk atau tidak, yang pasti Leeteuk menggiringku ke mobilnya yang membawa kami menuju rumah sakit.

Aku tak pernah suka rumah sakit. Aku tak suka aura kesedihan dan putus asa yang bertebaran di sana. Yoona terserang usus buntu saat dia mengadakan pemotretan hari ini dan harus dioperasi. Aku tahu Siwon memang sangat baik. Aku juga tak pernah tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Haruskah aku tahu jika akhirnya itu makin mencekikku?

Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa kecuali aku yang terlalu banyak berharap. Aku bodoh.

Aku dan Leeteuk segera menuju kamar Yoona di rawat. Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, tak ada orang lain di sana. Hanya ada Yoona yang sedang tertidur, cairan infus menitik-nitik menuju pembuluh darahnya. Siwon tertidur di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur, Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoona. Sebelah tangan Yoona yang bebas menyentuh puncak kepala Siwon.

Aku tidak jadi masuk. Pemandangan itu sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja bagi mata. Tapi tidak untuk hatiku. Itu menyesakkan. Air mataku berhamburan saat aku berlari menyusuri sepanjang koridor. Leeteuk mengejarku sambil meneriakkan namaku tapi aku tidak begitu peduli. Perih sekali rasanya. Tidak cukupkah bagi Siwon dengan membuatku menunggu selama tiga jam? Kenapa aku harus melihat kedekatan mereka. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin melihat kedekatan mereka?

Ghassany dan Leeteuk duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman yang sepi. Hujan sudah reda beberapa saat lalu tapi masih menyisakan hawa lembab yang pekat. Keduanya terdiam, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Ghassany yang perlahan mereda.

"Maaf." Ujar Ghassany. "Harusnya kau tidak melihatku menangis seperti ini, Oppa!"

"Aku ada disini untuk meminjamkan pundakku. Menangislah jika itu membuat perasaanmu lega!"

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu menunggunya selama tiga jam di bawah hujan!"

"Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu ke rumah sakit saja!" Sesal Leeteuk

Ghassany menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu. Hanya aku saja yang bodoh. Harusnya aku pulang saja, dan kembali ke Indonesia tanpa memberitahunya!" Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. "Tapi aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa kembali jika aku tidak memberitahunya. Aku hanya ingin bilang… aku—" Tangis Ghassany pecah lagi. Dengan sigap Leeteuk menarik kepala Ghassany dan membenamkan di dadanya. Ghassany menangis tersedu-sedu di sana. Hangat. Seperti dekapan seorang kakak.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya!" Lanjut Ghassany. Leeteuk memeluk Ghassany lebih erat, berusaha memberikan simpati dan kehangatan. Ada rasa yang tak pernah diantisipasi Leeteuk sebelumnya. Cemburu.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan cintanya, Siwon. Tapi mengapa kau menyakitinya?" Gumam Leeteuk dalam hati.

Siwon berhenti melangkah, dia tidak jadi menghampiri Ghassany dan Leeteuk. Tadinya Siwon ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ghassany. Tapi melihat kedekatan Ghassany dan Leeteuk membuatnya marah. Sudah pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Dia berbalik lalu kembali ke mobilnya, meninggalkan taman itu dengan segera. Dia muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi!

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12 ending

Part 12

Keesokan harinya, Leeteuk mengatur pertemuan Siwon dan Ghassany disela-sela padatnya kegiatan Siwon. Leeteuk diam-diam mengajak Ghassany ke acara konser mereka.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini, Oppa?" Tanya Ghassany keheranan. Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar!" Kata Leeteuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar pintu dibuka.

"Oppa, Ap—" Kalimat Ghassany terpotong, matanya melebar melihat sosok yang tadi membuka pintu. Siwon. Yang sama kagetnya.

"Mana Donghae?" Tanya Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Tadi Leeteuk mengatakan kalau Donghae menunggunya di ruangan ini. Tapi akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa ini hanyalah akal-akalan Hyungnya begitu melihat yang ada di ruangan bukan Donghae melainkan Ghassany.

"Siwon?" Desis Ghassany pelan. Ghassany tampak kuyu, tak bersemangat dan itu menarik perhatian Siwon. Ingin sekali direngkuhnya gadis itu dan menjelaskan semua kesalahan pahaman antara mereka.

"Mana Tukie Oppa?" Ghassany menyahut lagi. Siwon mendengus kesal. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Leeteuk memeluk Ghassany di taman malam kemarin. Sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi panas. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus minta maaf padanya kalau Ghassany juga melakukan hal yang sama?

Siwon juga ingat perkataan Ghassany saat mereka makan siang bersama bahwa dia menyukai Leeteuk. Peristiwa kemarin itu menjadi pembenaran untuk perkataan waktu itu dan mendengar Ghassany tadi mengatakan 'Tukie Oppa' dengan lemah lembut (terdengar seperti itu di telinga Siwon) membuatnya jadi terbakar. Padahal kenyataannya Ghassany sudah kehabisan tenaga dan semangat bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?" Tanya Ghassany lagi. Berusaha memulai percakapan. Semua harus diselesaikan sekarang. Leeteuk melakukan ini untuknya, agar semua ini segera selesai. "Aku menunggumu!"

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Aku di rumah sakit!" Jawab Siwon sarkatis. Dada Ghassany berdenyut perih mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku menunggumu"

"Aku kehilangan ponselku. Harusnya kau pulang saja, aku tak pernah memintamu menungguku!" Siwon menyesal dengan kata-katanya karena mata Ghassany mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku memang bodoh, harusnya aku tidak menunggumu saja!" Kata Ghassany lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Siwon hanya terpaku, Dia tak bisa bergerak, walau itu hanya untuk sekedar meneriakkan kata maaf.

"GHASSANY." Terdengar teriakan Leeteuk kemudian disusul suara pintu dibuka dengar keras hingga menabrak dinding.

_Buk_

Satu pukulan telak mengenai wajah Siwon. Dia tak melawan. Siwon meringis pelan dan memegangi pipinya. Darah mengucur di ujung bibirnya. "Kau bodoh" Teriak Leeteuk. Siwon tahu ini memang salahnya, tidak mungkin Leeteuk kelepasan seperti itu kalau memang itu bukan salahnya, kecuali kalau dia juga membela kekasihnya. Siwon akhirnya balas memukul juga.

"Kau membela kekasihmu Hyung?" Teriaknya. Leeteuk cuma tertawa pelan mendengar teriakan Siwon.

"Kau bodoh. Dia hanya ingin bilang dia akan pulang ke Indonesia. Dia hanya ingin pamit!" Kata Leeteuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

"Dia ingin mengatakn dia… mencintaimu!" Suara Leeteuk teredam oleh suara pintu yang tertutup.

Udara tetap dingin meski matahari bersinar cerah. Ghassany memeluk Auntie Mira lama. Perpisahan memang selalu menyakitkan.

"Chae Rin?" panggil seseoarang dari belakang. Ghassany melepaskan pelukan dari Bibinya.

"Oh, Oppa, kau datang? Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, harusnya kau tak usah repot-repot!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini!"

"Gomawo, sudah berbaik hati padaku selama ini. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!"

"Kau memang tidak boleh melupakanku!" Mereka berdua tertawa. Leeteuk langsung menarik Ghassany ke dalam pelukannya. "Gomawo." Bisik Ghassany sekali lagi.

Ingin sekali rasanya Ghassany bertanya tentang Siwon, dia ingin sekali menitipkan banyak pesan untuk Siwon, Tapi kalimat itu ditelannya lagi. Siwon sekarang ada di Taiwan dan Ghassany sudah bosan berharap. Sudah, dia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Ghassany melirik pintu keberangkatan. Beberapa orang mengantri disana sambil menunjukkan tiket mereka.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus pergi!" Katanya berat.

"Ya, hati-hati" jawab Leeteuk dan Auntie Mira bersamaan. Ghasaany berbalik lalu melangkah menarik kopernya yang besar dengan sangat berat.

"Kau akan pergi tanpa pamit padaku?"

Ghassany impuls menoleh mendengar suara itu. Suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Siwon" Ucapnya setengah tak percaya bahwa pria itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ghassany terpaku ditempatnya, tak bergerak. Siwon menarik tubuh gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. Ghassany mengira dirinya bermimpi tapi itu nyata. Lengan kokoh itu nyata. Pelukan hangat itu nyata. "Maaf untuk semuanya" Bisikan itu nyata. Siwon membisikinya lirih.

"Bukankah kau sedang di Taiwan?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu malah keluar dari bibir Ghassany. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukan itu yang seharusnya dia katakan.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, makanya aku ada disini!"

Ghassany langsung menghambur ke pelukan Siwon lagi. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ghassany berbisik lirih.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap mata Ghassany yang indah. Mata yang mengikatnya sejak awal. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!" Siwon meraih koper yang tergeletak di dekat Ghassany, berniat segera membawanya pergi dan keluar dari situ tapi si pemilik menahan. Siwon menatap Ghassany dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Jika Ghassany sudah memaafkannya, harusnya gadis itu tak menolak untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku harus pergi, aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini! Aku juga harus menjalani hidupku!"

"Disini. Apakah salah kau menjalaninya disini. Denganku?" Ghassany hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Ini adalah pilihannya. Dia ingin kembali pada hidupnya sebelum semua ini dimulai.

Hidup dimana Super Junior hanyalah sebatas idola. Saat Siwon hanya bisa dilihatnya di layar kaca. Bukan, hidup dengan dikejar wartawan sepanjang hari yang terkadang terasa mengekang karena dia harus bersembunyi di dalam rumah. Bukan mendapat umpatan dari fans-fans yang tidak setuju dengan berita yang semakin hari semakin berkembang ketidakjelasannya. Jika berita itu makanan, maka rasanya akan membuat eneg karena kebanyakan bumbu disana-sini. Terlalu berlebihan. Sungguh, dia rindu kehidupannya yang dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tinggal disini, bersamaku!" Kalimat itu akhirnya terucap, jauh lebih mudah dari yang Siwon bayangkan.

Air mata Ghassany perlahan menggumpal di sudut mata. Ini adalah sebuah perpisahan, mungkin ditoleransi jika dia menangis. Ghassany melirik pintu keberangkatan lalu menatap pria yang ada di depannya. Pria yang baru saja mengatakan mencintainya. Rasa bahagia dan sedih bercampur jadi satu, mencipta sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya tapi dia bisa melisankannya, rasa itu terasa sangat rumit untuk diurai menjadi untaian kata.

Ghassany berjinjit sedikit, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Siwon sekilas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" ujar Ghassany pelan.

Jika bukan karena Ghassany sudah berbalik pergi, Siwon pasti sudah menarik Ghassany ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium gadis itu lebih lama. Tapi toh akhirnya Siwon hanya menatap punggung gadis itu sampai menghilang dari titik pandangnya, berbaur dengan puluhan orang yang ada disana.

"_Kita bertemu karena sebuah keajaiban. Jika keajaiban itu masih milik kita, __maka __kita pasti akan __bertemu __kembali__. Membayar hutang yang diikrarkan oleh hati kita"_

_Jakarta, setahun kemudian_

_**Ghassany Pov**_

Aku membuka-buka artikel di internet dan aku menemukan berita yang sudah sangat lama. Dibuat tepat setahun lalu. Berita mengenai kedatangan Super Junior untuk Super Shownya di Indonesia. Itu berarti ini adalah hari pertama aku dan Siwon bertemu, harusnya kami merayakan satu tahun pertemuan kami saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes tanpa aba-aba. Aku bohong jika aku tidak merindukannya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku mengusap air mataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Aku merasa sangat sentimentil hari ini jadi kututup situs itu dan beralih membuka emailku. Sebuah pesan masuk di sana. Diterima sejam yang lalu. Jantungku mengentak tidak peduli dan darahku berdesir hangat di sepanjang pembuluhku saat aku membaca pengirimnya. Hanya ada sebaris tulisan dalam hangul, aku membekap mulutku sendiri dengan tangan. Air mataku kembali menggenang, sekuat apapun aku berusaha menahannya, air mata itu tetap mengalir deras. Pandanganku kabur saat aku membacanya.

**내****마음****다해****사랑하는****너를**_**(nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul)**_

_**Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku**_

Dan keajaiban itu kembali berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri mereka!

**~The End~**


End file.
